Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic component. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated magnetic component including a transformer and an inductor.
Description of Related Art
A vehicle power supply encounters a variety of harsh environmental conditions, such as high temperature, high humidity, strong vibrations, and ambient temperature fluctuations, due to the fact that the vehicle power supply travels with the vehicle. The power isolation transformer and the output filter inductor are typically the largest and heaviest elements in a power converter. Moreover, the power isolation transformer and the output filter inductor affect power conversion efficiency, electrical properties, and mechanical properties more than other elements in the power converter. The focus of development for vehicle power supplies relates to ways for coping with different complex and harsh environments, reducing the size and number of magnetic components of the power supply, and improving the overall reliability of the power supply.